Jamais vraiment déçue
by Swiny
Summary: Eurus Holmes avait toujours préféré Sherlock à leur frère Mycroft. Et son favori ne l'avait jamais déçu… Sauf cette fois-là avec la chanson et sa perte de mémoire. Mais qui pouvait blâmer Sherlock pour être perturbé par un contexte émotionnel ?


**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes : Jamais vraiment déçue**

Avertissement : La série Sherlock Holmes ou même l'œuvre original ainsi que l'univers complet et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quel dommage !

* * *

Swiny : Je viens de regarder le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment aimé le premier de cette saison mais les deux derniers m'ont vraiment accroché. Donc, pour dire adieu à cette saison 4 une première fois, voilà un One-shot avec Eurus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV EURUS HOLMES – Jamais vraiment déçue**

Eurus Holmes avait toujours été la plus intelligente de la famille. Tous le monde lui avait dit, ses parents, ses frères, ses professeurs, ses psychiatres, tous sans exception. Elle était, selon eux, le prochain génie de son époque. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour être juste « remarquable » comme son grand-frère Mycroft. Personne, pas même son frère, ne comprenait cela.

Elle avait constamment l'impression d'être isolé du monde. Un monde si lent et si stupide que parler à quelqu'un qui dort lui faisait le même effet que de parler à quelqu'un d'à priori intelligent. Les psychiatres croyaient comprendre, son frère, ses parents, tous, ils croyaient comprendre. Mais ils ne comprenaient rien.

Oh bien sûr, Mycroft arrivait parfois à comprendre des brides de ce qui tournait et retournait dans son cerveau bien trop rapide… Si on y allait lentement. Et même alors, il ne saisissait parfois pas totalement le sens de ce qu'il se passait en son sein. Il croyait comprendre comme tous les autres. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas Mycroft. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un aveugle de naissance qui s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait voir. Cela en était presque pathétique.

Ces parents n'étaient pas mieux. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Ils étaient fiers pour ces réalisations comme si c'était les leurs. Ils pensaient qu'avoir un enfant impliquait avoir tous ces succès parce qu'ils lui avaient donné la bonne combinaison génétique pour démarrer dans la vie. Ils comprenaient encore moins que Mycroft. Si son grand-frère était un aveugle qui croyait voir, ces parents étaient des inconnus qui avaient fait une action de trop un soir sans réfléchir. Il la dégoûtait encore plus que Mycroft.

Cependant, le pire, c'était les psychiatres, ces prétendus professionnels qui croyaient comprendre comment marchaient son cerveau. Ces mêmes individus avides qui espéraient décortiqués son esprit pour avoir une anecdote impressionnante à raconter ou pour s'en servir comme tremplin afin de devenir le prochain Freud. Ils se croyaient tous si intelligents. Elle adorait les manipuler. Ils faisaient de beaux jouets jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cassent de manière… Définitives. Ces parents, de même que la police, n'avait jamais fait le lien. Mycroft l'avait fait, bien sûr. Il était « remarquable » après tout.

Et puis, dans ce monde de gens qui semblait somnoler mentalement dans leur pauvre corps, il y avait Sherlock. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-frère la captivait autant. Il n'était pas aussi « remarquable » que Mycroft. Il n'était pas un « génie » comme elle. Les psychiatres se fichaient de lui. Ces parents l'aimaient sans que cela soit plus ou moins qu'eux. Il était juste… Pas ordinaire… Mais… Hé bien, il était Sherlock.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était spécial. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de jouer avec lui à chaque fois qu'il allait jouer à son jeu stupide de pirate avec son ami Victor. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un simple rire du garçon pouvait provoquer des réactions de joie de sa part. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer comment un simple regard de sa part lui donnait l'impression qu'il la sauvait de cet enfer ensommeillé chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières.

Sherlock était une énigme. Un endormi qui se réveillait parfois et parvenait à la sauver de ce crash imminent de l'avion dans lequel elle était embarquée de force. Par moment, il était même sur le sol et parvenait quand même à la sauver malgré qu'il soit plus idiot qu'elle.

Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas ces gens prétendument intelligents ? Pourquoi pas ces géniteurs ? Pourquoi pas Mycroft ? Elle ne savait pas. Et ce qu'Eurus ne comprenait pas, elle l'étudiait jusqu'à l'obsession.

Elle avait donc mené des expériences avec la rigueur nécessaire d'un potentiel scientifique. Elle avait discuté de tout et de rien avec lui en évaluant ces réponses qui manquaient parfois de réflexions. Elle lui avait appris à jouer du violon afin d'évaluer son talent artistique. Elle lui avait donné des petites devinettes simples à résoudre. Elle lui avait même fait voler des affaires confisquées à leur mère pour pouvoir évaluer sa débrouillardise.

Sa conclusion était que Sherlock n'avait rien de vraiment spécial. Elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée dans son évaluation. Il n'avait aucune manière vraiment scientifique pour expliquer que sa constation soit erroné mais elle savait juste avec une certitude absolue qu'elle s'était trompée.

Lorsqu'il discutait avec elle, il n'y avait pas de réelle réflexion derrière ces pensées. Il semblait libre de toute attache à ce monde par son babillage classique chez un enfant de son âge. Il jouait du violon avec le même niveau qu'un débutant, bien qu'il semble abriter un certain talent pour jouer aisément juste du premier coup. Les devinettes n'avaient parfois pas de réponse de sa part mais il semblait faire de réels efforts pour les résoudre et il y avait quelque chose en elle qui appréciait lorsqu'elle pouvait lui expliquer un de ces trucs ou une réponse. Les affaires volées finissaient par se faire récupérer même si le temps pour les obtenir aurait été bien plus rapide si Eurus ou Mycroft y avait été eux-mêmes.

Avec l'année écoulée, elle comprit que Sherlock n'était pas « spécial » comme Mycroft ou elle. Il était juste « différent ». Il n'était pas dans l'avion comme tous les autres crétins. Il n'était pas éveillé comme elle mais il n'était pas non plus endormi comme Mycroft ou les autres. A la place, il semblait juste appartenir à un monde différent où les bateaux pirates et les océans remplaçaient les moyens de transport aériens moderne.

Il était différent d'eux et il le serait toujours. Et c'était une bonne chose. Il ne la comprenait pas. Pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ou croyait comprendre… Il ne comprenait pas simplement parce qu'il était différent.

Mais plus que tout, il ne la décevait jamais. Le contexte émotionnel prenait son paillage sur lui et ces compétences mais quand il l'ignorait, il pouvait vraiment apercevoir l'avion depuis la proue de son navire. S'il le voulait, il pouvait jouer comme un virtuose. S'il le désirait, il pouvait résoudre n'importe quelle devinette qu'elle lui jetait sur son chemin. Avec de la volonté, il pouvait même se rapprocher de son niveau intellectuel.

Et tout cela, personne ne comprenait encore une fois. Dans un sens, Sherlock était aussi piégé qu'elle. Il était piégé dans une cage émotionnelle, de la même manière que les métaphores de l'esprit d'Eurus lui servaient de prison. Victor, ou plutôt Barberousse, éloignait Sherlock et rétrécissait son monde à l'océan autours de lui, là où le pirate devrait regarder dans les cieux pour voir sa sœur. Elle n'aimait pas Barberousse mais Sherlock, ou plutôt Barbe-jaune, si.

C'est pourquoi elle dû attendre un peu avant de tenter de le libérer. Mais chaque jour qui passait était une torture qui la rapprochait du crash. Alors, elle a fait une chanson et elle a prit Victor. Elle pensait vraiment que Sherlock le trouverait… Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle a fait une erreur de calcul. Apparemment, le contexte émotionnel pouvait s'appliquer même quand l'acteur principal qui le créait été absent.

Un soir, pour s'excuser, elle a parlé de Victor avec Sherlock. Il a rit. Elle aimait ça. Elle avait réussi à le libérer de sa cage après tout malgré son échec à trouver Victor. Puis ces parents sont intervenus, elle a mal évaluer la situation. Sherlock ne regardait pas le ciel, il était plongé sous l'eau pour trouver Barberousse apparemment. Il a tellement plongé que ces mains en avaient été couvertes de boue et que son visage était encore trempé de quelques gouttes salées de l'océan.

Puis, l'avion a accéléré sa descente. Tous le monde vint la trouver pour essayer de savoir où était Barberousse. Pendant ce moment, personne ne comprenait à quel point l'échec de cette expérience faisait mal à la fille. Mycroft allait même jusqu'à l'ignorer et à l'éloigner de Sherlock. Le même Sherlock qui refusait de rire ou de la regarder.

Un soir, après avoir lu une revue de psychologie, elle apprit qu'une activité artistique pouvait calmer et aider au rétablissement de quelqu'un. Quelque chose devait tourner mal chez elle pour que tout le monde lui reproche cette erreur. Elle dessina donc Sherlock. Elle passa sa colère sur le papier dans la chambre, toujours en attendant qu'il comprenait sa chanson.

Après une heure de dessin, elle se dit que représenter l'impact lui permettrait d'oublier la douleur du monde endormi. Mais les flammes ne seraient pas réelles sur papier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle-même, elle sut que du vrai feu serait idéal pour représenter l'impact et détruire l'expression de sa colère. Sherlock ne vint jamais et le feu mangea plus que du papier.

Les événements s'enchainèrent : oncle Rudy, Sherringford, Mycroft, le violon, Moriarty, le déguisement à Baker Street, la note, le drone…

Pourtant, Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vraiment déçu. Pas même quand il avait réécrit ces souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais été spécial. Et le contexte émotionnel n'aidait pas.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sut. Il était temps de résoudre le problème final pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Elle allait devoir lui faire tuer des gens, elle allait transformer son cœur en miette, elle allait lui arracher l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Parce que Sherlock méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de la compréhension. Parce qu'il avait toujours été son favori. Parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'avion.

Parce que Sherlock avait toujours été et sera toujours différent.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions et autres dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère que ce One-shot vous inspira pour écrire vous aussi de magnifiques fanfictions avec Eurus (Comment ça monsieur le juge ? Moi, j'influence le lecteur ? Non, pas du tout. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. )

A plus !


End file.
